No Way in Hell
by AvalonXNaruto
Summary: Years have passed and an old face returns. Can Wednesday manage to remain in control or have they finally grown a back bone to stand up to her.
1. The beginning

"Wednesday Friday Addams." The perky instructor called out above the obnoxious private school children.

"Here." Wednesday's voice was load, firm, and still very monotone.

The lesson began shortly after that and the now teenage Addams' mind shifted to new torturous devices for her Sadomasochist brother. Her pale hands flipped through the black notebook in search of a clean page to jot down her ideas. Wednesday found that as time ticked on school became duller and duller; so much so that she questioned herself multiple times why she was in this institution, she would say prison, but her last visit to see her brother was quit enjoyable after he _supposedly _blew up their last school.

"What are you drawing?" A distinctly male voice whispered from behind her.

"Anguish."

"Can I see?" He asked softly; the question taking her completely off guard. Only one other person, excluding family, was ever interested in her twisted schemes and devices.

Wednesday turned around slowly and took in the boy's appearance. His dark brown hair was straight and fringed over his right eye. His hipster glasses fit the strong lines of his jaw. The clothing though didn't seem to fit him in a way that she wasn't sure about why; since the ripped jeans, leather jacket, and bicycle chain necklace certainly enhanced his attractive smile.

She wordlessly handed over the book and noticed the appreciative, yet mischievous gleam in his almost familiar black eyes. He flipped through the pages and stopped when he landed on a disturbingly vivid sketch of Debbie's electrocution.

"She might have been sloppy, but I still say she's sick."

"Joel." Her voice quivered and almost gave away some emotion that she couldn't even pin-point.

"I know it's been five years, but I did say I would never forget you, Cara Mia."

"Mon Cher." Her lips upturned just enough for Joel to see how happy she was to see him again.

He passed back her notebook and after it landed softly on her desk she turned back to the lesson. Her mind forming no coherent thought and her heart racing. The seventeen year old was out of her element. Pain, torture, even manslaughter? Yes! Anything even remotely emotional? No way in bloody Hell!

A note fell upon the desk addressed to her. She glanced around the small room to figure out who sent it, but it was just a stall tactic. The gothic girl did notice the sneers and envious glances from the other girls. They must have found the former nerd attractive and, as much as she doesn't want to admit it, she doesn't disagree with them.

She slowly opened the page and read over the boy's calligraphy.

_**Dear Wednesday,**_

_**Not once have you left my heart and I am fully aware that you are going to find some genius way of torture for me being so cheesy. However' I don't take it back, you have stolen my heart and if it was anyone else I might be able to take it back. Although we both know I can never face you're deviously beautiful mind.**_

_**Meet me near Debbie's grave tonight at midnight. I would love to hear what you have been up to for the past few years. Have you killed your brother yet? How's the other brother? Fester, your parents? Cousin IT and his family?**_

_**Yours to forever pity,  
>Joel G.<strong>_

Wednesday didn't reply, as only a way to torture the sap with his own patients. That of which she was lacking and the nest nine hours would put her on edge… and NOT in the fun way either.


	2. The graveyard

**_Wednesday_**

The rest of the day went by at an impossibly slow pace. I could feel Joel staring at me every time we passed in the halls or throughout class. He even had the audacity to sit in front of me at lunch. He didn't say a word; only studied his notes and slowly ate a rather large sandwich. The boy's very presence was distracting enough that I didn't absorb any of my dark novel, even though I had flipped through a significant amount of pages.

At the obnoxious clang of the bell I stood and briskly walked to my final lesson. Only after I was settled in the far corner did I realize that Joel wasn't anywhere to be seen. Good, perhaps I can actually focus on my scheming.

That didn't happen, fifteen minutes had already passed and I kept finding my thoughts flitting to Joel Glicker and his damn warm, dark brown eyes. My pencil moved on its own accord and by the time the dismissal bell sounded I was staring into those very intoxicatingly haunting eyes. I found my fingers tracing the shape of his strong jaw.

The moon eventually crept into the ever-black of night as I found myself counting the minutes and cursing myself for my girlish behavior. It was then, after countless hours of pacing around my black carpet that I heard a creaking coming from the ceiling. I stopped pacing and looked in the direction of the sound just in time to see Pubert fall through the ceiling and land face first on to the floor. Dust blew around him.

"Hello sister." He mumbled.

"What do you want?"

He pushed himself up and brushed off some of the dust from his stripped shirt. His normally slicked back hair was slightly tussled from the fall, although his strange little mustache was still perfectly groomed.

"Pugsley was wondering when you were going to shackle him to the ceiling."

"Not tonight."

Before my younger brother could say another word in his piercingly squeaky voice I lifted him by the collar and tossed him out the window. There was a satisfying thump of his small body hitting the ground three stories below. Looking out the window, beyond my brother's body, I gazed at the graveyard. The wind howled through the marsh and I realized something crucial. I was afraid. My dark heart was afraid for its self and it was such a foreign concept that I didn't know what I was doing. Somehow my fingers grabbed my favorite hatched. Its well-balanced handle felt cold and I threw it randomly. The walls I had constructed were slowly ebbing away. Damn it Joel!

Finally the grandfather clock echoed through the dusty halls of the manor that it was time and I practically flew down the corridors and out to Debbie's grave. He was there. Sitting on the same bench as before. His pale skin was almost glowing in the moonlight and I froze. I was far too eager for this. He hasn't seen me yet, I could turn back and go inside.

Joel looked at his watch and looked to the house. I was thankfully hidden in the deep shadow provided by the decrepit gazebo. The moon casting sinister shadows across his face and I couldn't see his eyes. With the knowledge that he couldn't see me I took a small step towards him.

A quick whistle blew past my ear succeeded by a clunk in the wood behind me. I turned just enough to see what he had thrown and to hide my astonishment. There, shivering in the wood was a silver dagger about the length of my forearm.

"I am still never going to be able to frighten you, am I?" Joel's voice echoed through the silence.

"No." Yet I was, just not from what he would have thought.

"Suppose I should have prepared for that." The lanky boy rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're still very brave." I remembered the first time I had said that to him and had to fight back a blush.

"No, just crazy."

My lips twitched and I guess Joel took it as a good sign since he gestured to the seat next to him. So, I sat there with him not sure what to say, but enjoying the still of the night regardless of the visible tension radiating from him.

"Ce va, Cara Mia?"

I blinked in surprise and turned slightly in his direction, curious as to when he learned French.

"Bonne, Mon Cher."

"Avez-vous un petit ami?"

"No." Of course I don't have a boyfriend. I frighten all the guys I meet. Except for some mysterious reason, the boy sitting next to me.

Joel grabbed my hands and smiled in elation with this new, though not surprising knowledge. My eyes were glued to our conjoined hands. His warm fingers curling around my cold ones. It felt… nice and I was tempted to pull away, but it truly did feel good and there was an odd fluttering in the pit of my stomach that I didn't want to go away.

He leaned in so his lips were next to my ear. "Can you grant me the honor?" Nothing in my expression gave away my answer. Simply because I didn't know what to say. We stayed like that for a few long moments before Joel pulled back. His hands dropping mine onto my lap. He stood up and released a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry, I should never have-"

"Are Lemmings suicidal?" I interrupted him, I really didn't want to hear him apologize.

"What?" He was clearly taken back by the question.

"Are Lemmings suicidal?" I repeated.

"Yes."


	3. The Tree House

**Narrator's POV**

The Gothic girl stood up and walked farther into the graveyard. Joel quickly follows like a lost puppy, just like he did when they were in camp. The pair walked farther and farther away from the house until they were a great distance into the swamp. Joel attempted on a few accounts to grab her hand, but she either walked a bit faster or he tripped over one of the hidden vines. He might have grown up and left behind most of his outward connections to his pompous parents, but he was still very clumsy.

They continues on like this until Wednesday stopped in front of an odd oak at the opposite end of the marsh. Hundreds of doll heads were hanging from the spine-like limbs. Wednesday began to climb and the dark-nerd followed right behind fortress was rather large and was filled with dark novels and some of her smaller weapons. Potions lined the other shelves and odd ingredients filled the other jars and vials. Joel noticed a rather large tank in one of the corners filled with a multitude of black widows. Most of them fighting with one another.

"Nice tree house." Joel nodded as he sat beside her on the old wooden floor.

"It's my lair. No one knows about this place." Her pale lips moved, but the words were hardly audible.

"Cara Mia." His voice grew husky and Wednesday found that the strange fluttering had grown into a scorching fire that was by no means unpleasant.

Her fingers found his hair the same instant his lips pressed against her own. She relished in the contact without the cool of a fence between them. His lips swiftly separated hers and slipped his warm tongue in to her mouth. Wednesday of course did not like the lack of control and she shoved him off of her and he fell against the hard floor. Joel groaned from the impact and the sound resonated through his chest and into her cool hands. It spread through him in a shiver. She dug her fingers against the fabric of his thin shirt; tearing it with a satisfied glint in her eyes. He returned the favor by gripping her waist with enough force to leave a bruise. The two loving the painful pleasure.

She bit his lower lip, drawing the taste of his sweet blood from the wound. Joel's large hands slid down her milky white legs and teased the seam of her dress. The fabric was rough against his hands and the contrast between it and her soft skin was amazing. He knew they shouldn't go farther and moved his hands back to her waist again. He swiftly flipped them over, much to Wednesday's chagrin, and pinned her wrists above her head; making sure to only put some of his weight on them. Their lips remained joined for another minute before he pulled away to kiss down her neck briefly.

"That was definitely worth waiting half a century for."

"I agree, Mon cher."

Her eyes were still glazed over with lust and something deeper that Joel couldn't place. He released her, though not before leaning over her so his lips grazed her ear; whispering his claim of her. However, they both knew it was the other way around.

His lips meet her neck again, although this time he nipped at the delicate skin. She purred as he bit down on the spot. Joel's tongue swept over the new wound and he loved the copper taste coming off her pale skin.

"Joel."

He pulled away again, though this time he stood up fully, towering over her. His position dominating her small stature. She glared at him with such an icy look that many grown men have run screaming from since she was but a small tick. Wednesday ignored Joel's outstretched hand and stood up. It was then that they realized that she was at least a foot shorter than him.

"Joel."

Her voice stronger and her knew his courage would might not be the wimpy boy he was back at camp, but Wednesday could unnerve anyone. Her cold eyes like a silver bullet through the soul and Joel found those same eyes intoxicatingly beautiful.

"We should probably head back."

She nodded once before walking behind him to the entrance to her lair. The whole large enough that when she pushed him through he didn't bang his head on the wood. He landed on the ground with a low moan. Why did he think she wouldn't have done such a thing?

A growl rumbled through the earth beneath him and Joel looked up into the fierce green eyes of a dark manned lion.

"Nice try, Wednesday."

"I didn't do this." Though she was impressed with Kitty's timing. Thinking on her toes she jumped down and landed gracefully a few paces from the situation. Wednesday tapped Kitty on his strong shoulder.

"Kitty, this is Joel. Please behave yourself."

Much to Joel's surprise the large feline walked over to her and rubbed his large head against her side. Her small hands scratched behind his ears.

"I'm guessing this is another member of the Addams clan." Joel stated from his place on the hard ground.

"He is the family pet. Normally he is afraid of humans."

Joel looked up at his girlfriend's curious expression, well the expression in her eyes.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"


	4. The Scene

**For those of you who have read this story and warned me that the chapters were updating in a rather unusual manner. Thank you. Please review and let me know what you all think of the story thus far.**

Joel's eye's widened and his body froze. He knew he missed stepped with that last statement.

"Just that your family is a bit, uh, unusual from the rest of society."

Wednesday sent Kitty away and went to stand over him. He started crawling backwards until he was leaning up against the scratchy bark of the tree. She was amused that she could still scare him, however what he stated was true in a sense.

"My mother once told me that what is normal to a spider is chaos to the fly."

"Your mother is very wise." Joel stated as he stood up.

"That she is, mon Cher."

She brushed her fingers over his jaw before turning on her heel and walked away. The raw new emotions invading her body were starting to get a bit overwhelming. The heat that was building up during their little explorations was starting to subside and she needed time to think about all this.

"Wednesday?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me this Friday?"

"Where?"

He thought for a moment before deciding what would be the best first date for his beautiful gothic girlfriend.

"It will be a surprise, Cara Mia."

She halted and turned around to face him before he could realize what was happening. She looked up at him with curious eyes."Pick me up at midnight." With that she turned back around and walked into the morning quickly lost sight of her and decided it would be best to head home knowing full well that finding her until Friday would be almost impossible. At least he will see her at school tomorrow.

"Joel Glicker! How could you leave your mother so distraught?" Joel's father screamed at him as soon as he shut the front door.

"Father, she is always upset about something if it involves me. Over protective wench" He muttered under his breath as he walked up the stairs and into his room. Completely ignoring the rest of his father's rant.

He pulled off his outer layer of clothing until he was standing in his boxers. Joel had tossed his jacket over his desk chair and noticed that a roll of paper was sticking out of one of the pockets. He pulled it out with the utmost care knowing that being around any Addams was hazardous for his health. However, nothing happened.

"Peculiar." He muttered and unfolded the parchment. What he saw left a smile on his lips. He was looking at the same illustration he was admiring in class that very morning. He was still amazed that she was such an amazing artist. The details really were disturbingly accurate and he swore that he would have the picture framed the following day.

As he was lying in bed a few minutes later that he realized that he didn't learn anything about her. They didn't speak of her family or his. He made a mental note to ask her during their date. He rested his head on the firm pillow and drew his arms up to cross his chest before falling into a deep sleep. Thankful once again that Wednesday had explained to him this unusual, yet very comfy, sleeping position back when they were at camp.

The following morning arrived and both young adults were prepared for their classes and arrived at the school in tandem, however at different entry ways. Wednesday went directly to home room and pulled out her notebook; the same one she drew Joel in the day before. Unfortunately, she was interrupted before she began to finish the piece by a rather shrill voice piercing the air.

Joel had just walked into the room with a single black orchid in his hand. It was obvious that he was about to give it to one of the girls in the room and every female, minus Wednesday, was desperately trying to flirt with the school's bad-boy. In both Wednesday's and Joel's opinion it was a rather comical, if not a very pathetic display.

One of the girl's walked over to him and reached for the delicate flower and Joel had to raise his hand high above her grasp.

"Oh, Joel, sweetie, why don't we go somewhere more private so you can give me the flower and then some?" Her voice reminded Wednesday of the dreadfully perky Amanda Buchman which led to an immediate dislike of her.

"This is the last time I will say this. I am not, nor will I ever be, interested in you or any of the other pathetic snobs in this educational wasteland. Now leave me alone." His tone was low and threatening in every content. Wednesday found the same heat as yesterday.

She shut the book swiftly when she noticed him looking in her direction. He walked over with his eyes never leaving hers and she was surprised he didn't fall over anything. Joel gently handed her the orchid and a silent dare for her to do anything to the flower or him. She only glared at him as the rumors began to stumble from their peer's lips.

It was then that she realized that the flower was dead and was handled in such a way that he made it appeared to be alive. The dark girl gave him props for that and decided that she would attain her revenge for the scene he had made at another time. She gingerly took the flower and placed it in the pages of her notebook for safe keeping.

"This scene, cara mia, was for disappearing last night and the orchid is a thank you for the picture. You truly are very talented." He spoke the words in perfect French and Wednesday could see the girls behind him either glaring, not so discreetly, at her or swooning over him.

"Oh, Mon Cher, you do know I will get my revenge for this." Her tone was cold, yet Joel knew that it was also her way of thanking him. Well, either that or he read her wrong and he really was about to meet an early grave for humiliating her.

He nodded to her, accepting her threat to be a promise, and swiftly walked out the door and to his own homeroom. Within seconds she was swarmed with obnoxious questions and petty accusations. Her response was to pull out one of her favorite books. _The Art of Manipulation and Manslaughter._ The few other girls who had been in her previous school had quickly left room. The other students were left stunned by the sudden retreat.

"I would run if I were you." One of the boys told the brat who had tried to take the flower from Joel.

"She doesn't scare me." She scoffed and sat back in her chair just as the bell chimed and the teacher strode into the room

Wednesday took the girl's words as a challenge, especially since she was trying to claim what was hers. It's time to pull out one of her more devious plans. Now, she just had to decide on which one and as the teacher babbled on about an upcoming talent show, she got her most brilliant idea to date.


	5. The Scheme

Her next class was AP Chemistry and Wednesday was moderately surprised to find Joel waiting for her outside the door. He must have a death wish and while she ignored his presence she was thoroughly enjoying him smiling at her with that sexy grin.

"Joel, you are going to be my assistant in the talent show this coming Saturday." She stated as soon as she sat down in her seat.

"That should be interesting, what will I be doing?"

"Everything I tell you."

Whatever Joel was about to say was cut off by the shriek of their teacher as he sat down in his seat. The chair was set that when a certain weight was pushing down on the pressure plat beneath the cushion it began a sequence that set the small, almost undetectable, thrusters to start up. Their teacher was launched into the ceiling with a massive amount of momentum. A very girly scream was the only thing they heard as he flew into the stratosphere.

The ten other students looked on with astonished expressions marring their faces. Only one of the students was in her previous school and knew without a doubt that Wednesday was the only one who could have done such an ingenious and dangerous feat.

"How did you get the thrust just right to propel him that far?" Joel inquired.

"Diethylene glycol dinitrate." Her lips upturned slightly at the memory of discovering the explosive power. Well, it was more like uncle fester messing with some new mixes for his rocket launcher.

"That is a very powerful explosive."

One of the boys sitting behind him proclaimed rather loudly. He was right and Joel couldn't be more proud of his brilliant girlfriend. However, there was one question as to why she launched their teacher through the roof. She never does anything without a reason behind it.

"Cara Mia, why?"

"He gave me detention yesterday for being late to class."

"But, yesterday was your first day. Shouldn't he have allowed the possibility that you got lost on your way."

She just shrugged and let Joel hold her hand under the table. Joel couldn't help but think that this year was definitely going to trump all others. Usually his days were spent dreading the endless flirting from the female populace that cannot comprehend how he will never date them. It was rather deplorable that the scene that happened this morning wasn't an uncommon occurrence.

Joel recalled when he walked back in to his homeroom after giving the orchid to his girlfriend. He was practically assaulted by the questions, and from those students who had been in her previous school, warnings. They only assumed though that he was attempting to flirt with her, not that they were actually dating already. He let them believe whatever they wanted.

Wednesday sighed as she laid down in her bed; the constant emotional flow was draining. It's surprising that she had gotten so cozy with Joel after the five year separation. She pondered on these new feelings. The desire to be with him was itching at her skin, not unlike the blood sucking flees she put in Pugsly's pillow the other night. The sparks were still felt on her lips whenever she thought of their little escapade in her lair. The whole thing was rather sudden, but now she completely understood why her parents were always kissing each other like clichéd horny teenagers.

Her thoughts were suddenly disrupted by the shrill sound a piccolo chirped out mores-code. Her father must be in trouble, again. Wednesday's lips slimmed into a thin line as she deciphered the code. Pubert, Pugsly, and her father were tied up in the foyer, and with her mother out with Lurch to pick up Aunt Putrescence, Uncle Ramone, and cousin Monday, it was up to her to untie them. Unless she could get Thing to do it. No, he's with his new lady friend. Damn it.

Wednesday slid from her creaky bed and walked the dilapidated corridors to untie her incompetent male family members. Once she finally arrived at the top of the steps she huffed in annoyance. Then it hit her, what ever happened to her uncle?

"Quickly, untie us." Her father ordered.

"Why?"

"We are playing a game and Fester set a wonderful trap that captured all three of us." Pugsly piped up.

"Hazah!" They heard Fester yell as he rounded the corner with a bazooka aimed at the tied trio.

"Have fun."

Wednesday turned on her heal and walked through the trap door in the bookshelf. She heard the explosion just as the door slid shut. It's resonance shaking the entire house. Thank goodness the house was made of titanium under its rotten wooden exterior… and interior. Fester would have certainly blown the house to smithereens decades ago if it wasn't.

The game room, as it was called since the older children had grown up, was dully lit and there was a heavy thickness in the air. Lurch has done an excellent job again with the dust. She quickly found the hidden button behind a loose brick that opens a small opening in the corner. Her headless Marie Antoinette doll and favorite poison, Hydrogen Cyanide, were the sole occupants of the cupboard like space. Knowing that her treasures were safe she locked them back up and went back up the stairs just in time to great her favorite cousin.

It was no surprise that Monday looked exactly like Wednesday. The trouble they have caused throughout the years was unimaginable. There was that one week they attended the same school and they took all of the intestines from that Monday's frog dissection. The following week was filled with heaving lunches, angry parents, and intestine filled sandwiches.

"Hello Wednesday."

"Monday."

"Where is that obnoxious brother of yours?" Monday was hopping that he was away. The last time they saw him he pulled one over their heads and trapped both of the devious girls.

"Playing with Pubert and Father."

"Good."

They walked up the stairs to Wednesday's room to catch up. Now, normally neither teen was up for gossip, but there was the rare exception. Mainly when they haven't seen each other for a long while. The two talked for hours on what tortures they have discovered and experimented with. Both seemed to enjoy the more subtle approach with poisons, sharp utensils, and manipulations. However, they appreciated powerful combustions were appropriate on certain occasions.

"So, what are your plans for tomorrow? I was hoping we could play predator and pray with your brothers." Monday inquired after discussing the different blades that would be best used for carving human flesh.

"As wonderful as it would be to break in some of my new arrows, I'm going to have to pass."

"But, why ever not?"

She was hoping that would not be brought up. Mostly for fear that her Father would emasculate Joel with those blasted sabers before she could have her fun. Especially that she needed the boy to assist her in the talent show tomorrow. Wednesday swallowed and looked away before responding.

"I have a date."

"What!" Monday shouted. The sudden sound making Wednesday flinch and then mentally berate herself for doing so.


	6. The Date

"I have a date."

"What!" Monday shouted. The sudden sound making Wednesday flinch and then mentally berate herself for doing so. "Where?"

"Well, I don't actually know. He won't tell me."

"He knows you hate surprises right?" Her eye brows lifted in vailed curiosity.

"Yes." It came out as a hiss.

"That's why you like him, isn't it? He clearly isn't afraid off you. Boy's got balls."

Wednesday chuckled at her cousin's brashness.

"Something like that. Now I have a favor to ask. There is a talent show being held by the student body at my new school and I have demanded that Joel help me with my act."

"First off, is this the same boy you were talking about after attending that wretched camp?"

"Yes."

"Second, what is your act?"

"I have most of it planned, but I am going to need your help with the finale."

Monday's sly grin matched her cousin's as they discussed the plan. To not just pull one over on Wednesday's new boyfriend, not that she told Monday that fact, but also the entire school. Sometimes having an identical cousin came in handy. Very handy.

The following day passed in a similar manner as many of the Addams' days tend to be. The brothers, both generations, where chasing each other around the mansion pulling pranks and throwing knives, among other sharp projectiles. Many times a shout or scream could be heard from the masochist Addams men. Monday, Aunt Putrescence, and Morticia were out getting things for the garden.

Wednesday on the other hand was looking in the dusty, cracked mirror above her vanity to check her appearance one more time. She had traded the twin braids for a single braid that fell to her waist. Her dress was an identical style as what she normally wore, however the material was a soft velvet.

She gulped before releasing a massive sigh. She was nervous and when the clock struck midnight she found herself staring into the dark eyes of her boyfriend. The smile on his lips so genuine she almost found herself smiling back.

"No poet could ever express how beautiful you look right now, so I, a simple man, could never express my heart."

"That was corny, Mon Cher." She rolled her eyes, but was flattered non-the-less.

"Shall we go then?"

She took his offered arm as he escorted her to his black 1969 Plymouth Road Runner. Bach, Debussy, and Tchaikovsky playing softly from the speakers surrounding the new couple during the relatively short ride to the location Joel had chosen; the museum of Death.

"They are doing a midnight special on H.H Holmes. I figured you would be interested." Joel explained as he opened the door for her upon arrival.

She was interested. Holmes was one of the greatest serial killers on the past two hundred years. The first in America. Joel really knew her, and they only just got reacquainted.

"Shall we?" He smirked as he held out is arm to her, which she accepted without hesitation as they walked into the morbid lobby.

There was only one other couple there and a beefy looking man with tattoos snaked around his arms sitting behind the counter. Candles flickered against the pasty white skulls and microbe art hanging onto the blood red walls.

"The tour will begin shortly, please help yourself to the Witch's Brew and cookies." A younger girl walked out from behind a black curtain. She looked to be around the same age as the young Addams and her date.

"Thank you." Joel smiled at her before grabbing a chocolate cookie that was shaped like a spider and cheekily held it up to Wednesday's face. The girl only rolled her eyes and thumped him on the head before snatching the treat from his long fingers.

"That's not real Witch's Brew." She stated after Joel was done pretending to be wounded.

"Of course not. Your Grandmother knows how to make it right. This is just apple cider."

She didn't respond as she bit into the treat. The chocolate gooey on her tongue.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I realize that this isn't much of a chapter, but consider it a promise that i will keep working on this. Happy belated HALOWEEN and happy holidays to you all.<strong>_


End file.
